Act 20: The Bout of The Century
Act 20: The Bout of The Century is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . It is the debut of a new Forest General, Juza Raizo Synopsis After realizing that Akuma is right and that what she herself is doing is pointless, Blenie calls her old friend Juza Raizo. Raizo is one of the most powerful Forest Residents. He is also a con-man and does not really want to find the Golden Apple. He wants to make Blenie his wife and become a rich resident. When he appears, He embraces the opportunity to work with Blenie like when he did in the war years ago. He brings his team, The Boxing Trio, UpperKen, JabKen, and HookKen. He used them to promote fights and make money off of them and the residents. The three are ready to go out and fight. Blenie shows them each of the rangers and tells Raizo to defeat them. Raizo bargains for a prize or money, but Blenie does not budge. But when he sees Blake, the Blue Ranger, he remembers when he battled his ancestor in the war. He hated him and is ready to take his anger out on Blake. Ryu begins to get angry and wonders where Blake is. Cassidy says that he should learn to be more accepting of Blake's way of doing things. Kaku agrees and states that two paths can lead to the same place. Nero sees this and talks to Lina, making fun of her for thinking that Ryu is better than him. She spits in his face and tells him that the rangers are the only ones who can save the forest. Ginsui goes to his throne and his arm begins to turn into clay. He fears his time is running up. What is he talking about? Tendou and Lina recoup and remember thier fun times. Tendou thanks her for giving him the Gold Shuriken. Lina tells him that Nero is coming to kill them. Horseface and his silver nin find and attack Tendou and Lina. Tendou fights them and defeats the Silver Nin thus far, but Horseface proves to be a match to powerfull. He and Lina run away. Meanwhile, Blake is on his morning run, shadow boxing when he meets a young girl who lost her parents. He tries to cheer her up by helping her find hem, but Raizo and his team attack and take the girl captive. Raizo and UpperKen exchange words with him and say if he wants to see the girl again, he must come with a teammate for a boxing match. They must go to Death Hill and win her back. Blake becomes angry and runs back to the dojo. He tells them what happened and Ryu ridicules him that if he was at the dojo the girl would be safe. Blake becomes angry, and asks Mae to go with him. She replies she does not know how to box. He then asks Kyle, but he is nursing an injury Mae caused him. He asks Cassidy but she says he should ask Ryu He does not want to, but Kaku makes them go together. When Horseface returns Tendou to the dojo, Ginsui takes the morpher and the shuriken and takes his throne as the King he then exiles Tendou from the Kingdom. Now Ginsui wants to find something called "The Silver Tigerzord," a zord that will surely destroy Prince Nero and the Yamiryu forever. Kaler while on his crazed state over hears this and begins to regain normality. He starts to think that he could turn the tides against the rangers. Blake and Ryu fight over everything while the go. Eventually they begin to open up to each other. Blake begins to tell Ryu about why he takes boxing seriously; He had trouble growing up and was very troublesome. His parent put him in a boxing program and his instructor shaped him into a man through boxing. He also instilled it in to him that protecting people is an objective too. He was killed when the forest residents were released. Blake felt that he failed protecting his trainer Saddened, Blake kept his memory by boxing and being moral. When Ryu told him that it was meaningless, he lost his cool. Ryu apologies for what he says. Blake saye he's sorry for punching him. Nero begins to gag in their friendship. Upperken, while training hears the girl crying. JabKen and HookKen wonder whats wrong with him and they see the little girl and begin to feel bad. Upperken gives her a necklace and tells her that he will protect her. Later, They ask Raizo if what they are doing is bad or not. Raizo replies it the correct thing to do. When Blake and Ryu arrive at the destination Death Hills, the are force into the tag-team match. Upperken, HookKen and JabKen, box and seemingly win every round, but when they hear the girl crying, they begin to really wonder; Who is the real villain. Blake and Ryu are resiliant and never give, up and eventually knockout the three. When Raizo decides to kill the girl anyway and bombs the ring, the Boxing Trio see the evil and save the girl by punching Raizo. They tell him that they are sorry for what they did and will protect the Girl to the death. Blake replaies that they are truly heroic. Ryu takes the girl to saftey. Blake, creating a new rival in Raizo. The 4 go and attack Raizo, but he proves to be too strong. The Boxing Trio then reveals to Blake that they will sacrifice their lives to protect humanity. Blake tries to get them to stop, but they proceed anyway. They unite and give Raizo a hard punch and die as they give him their final punch. Blake cries as he salute them to their eternity before they can grow. Ryu, returning, angrily scowels "This is Unforgivable!" Blake swears that he will defeat him (Raizo). Soon, Kyle Mae and Cassidy arrive and hande Blake and Ryu their Morphers. They Morph, and they attack Raizo. Together they are able to weaken Raizo. He tries to trick the rangers in to thinking he's changed, but Blake does not believe him. Raizo decide he can't salvage anything and waters the Boxing Trio with a growth shuriken Raizo gets away, much to Blakes dismay. The team forms the Super Blade Splash Megazord and destroy the fake Boxing Trio. Blake again salutes them off to their eternity. Nero had been intently watching this and gives Ryu a headache out of anger that the rangers won again, but Kageryu tells him that the Shadow rangers are still on their missions. The four Shadow Rangers find and capture Lina as Tendou can't protect her. He begins to swear Nero as he runs after her. Horseface finds Tendou a third time and pulls him away from Lina. Nero laughs and celebrates his victory against Tendou. He also begins to plan for Raizo as his attempts to defeat the rangers were the most successful. Nero thinks he could be useful. What will happen now? At their dojo, Raizo asks where Jageuar is, and Blenie becomes depressed that the rangers killed him. Raizo thinks Blake killed him and begins to think about how to defeat him next time. To the setting Sun, Blake thinks about the Boxing Tro and their sacrifice. Ryu bring the litte Girl and he found Parents and gives him the necklce UpperKen gave her. When the girl leaves, Kaku comes and tells Blake and Ryu what they saw is the cruel reality of the war they are in now. and that Raizo will make things worse, but it will be better now that they have another person to fight for Debuts -Juza Raizo -UpperKen,JabKen,HookKen